


Chocolate And Chamomile Tea

by CyanoDrake



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai is a good boyfriend, Cramps, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Indulgent, god i wish that were me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanoDrake/pseuds/CyanoDrake
Summary: Haruka has period cramps on the day of their date, but Ai isn't going to let that get in their way.
Relationships: Mikaze Ai/Nanami Haruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Chocolate And Chamomile Tea

Sitting on her bed, Haruka rubbed her hurting stomach. It was already past the time for the painkiller to kick in. She would usually be fine after taking some medicine, but for some reason, that wasn’t happening that month. She had been so excited for that weekend, but then leaving home sounded unbearable… Why did it have to be on that day out of all days?

She looked at the time on her phone again; that slow, torturing clock. It was still early, but knowing Ai’s habits, he would probably leave home soon. As much as she wanted to spend the day with her boyfriend, there was nothing she could do. Better let him know before she ended up wasting his time. She scrolled to his number in her contacts and called him.

“Yes?” His soft voice answered.

“Mikaze-senpai… I’m sorry, I’m not feeling well. We’ll have to put our date off...”

“I see... Then I’ll come over to take care of you. What are your symptoms?”

Of course, why did she not see that coming? Ai was always so caring and dependable. But it didn’t feel right to tell a guy she was on her period, even if it was him. “Oh no, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine! I’d hate to ruin your day off.”

“Haruka, you’d never ruin my day, especially if I can be with you.” His tone was so sweet she thought she would melt. “Let me take care of you, ok?”

“You don’t have to, really…” She spoke in the smallest of voices.

“Hmm… This isn’t the kind of reaction I’d expect from you. Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong? Is... Is it something serious?” A faint gasp. “Is your life in danger?”

“No, no! I’m not in danger, I promise! It’s just…” She felt her face burn, her words came out as a whisper, “period cramps…” 

“Oh.” He sighed, sounding more relieved than mad. “Humans need to stop making physiological issues taboo, it just increases suffering. You don’t have to be embarrassed about this kind of thing, it doesn’t bother me. Do you have enough hygiene products? And medicine?” 

“I do… I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be. I’ll be there soon, take it easy.”

So he was coming over. Maybe it was silly to be embarrassed, that sounded so much better than just staying home by herself waiting for the pain to go away. Said pain suddenly worsened with a throbbing pang. Haruka really had no choice but crawl back into bed.

-

How long had it been? Time seemed to slow down when her cramps were so tormenting and persistent. Haruka curled up more under the bed covers, not that it helped. Where was he? She found herself growing impatient, but since Ai didn’t live that far away from her, it couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes.

Finally, she heard someone come into the apartment. Her boyfriend showed up at her room’s door with concern in his eyes. “Haruka…”

“Mikaze-senpai…”

Ai sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss her forehead, then held her hand and started running his fingers through her hair. “How much does it hurt,” he whispered, “in a scale from one to ten?”

“Hmm… Seven… Maybe eight.”

“That’s awful,” Ai kept whispering. “Is there anything you want me to do?”

“Just… stay here for now…” Haruka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, basking in his warm displays of affection. “But… why are you whispering?”

“I once read that sound sensitivity is a symptom that may accompany menstrual cramps. Is that not the case for you?”

She couldn’t help but giggle. “No, you don’t have to do that.”

“Oh, I see,” he started speaking normally. “Do you have a heat pack? I bought you one just in case.”

“No. That sounds good.”

Ai moved his backpack to his lap and pulled out a medical heat pack. He took it out of the wrapper and squeezed it to activate it before giving it to Haruka. “I also bought you some chocolate bars, since some of my prior research showed it’s a common comfort food during periods. And chamomile tea, because it has anti-inflammatory properties that help with menstrual pain. It’s fine to drink as long as you’re not taking aspirin or nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs.”

“Thank you, Mikaze-senpai… I… I can’t really eat while I’m in pain, but some tea would be nice…” She remembered hearing before that chamomile tea was good for cramps, that was worth a try.

“Alright, I’m going to prepare you some.” He placed the chocolate on her nightstand and took out a little box before setting his backpack on the floor by the bed. “Wait here, I’ll be back to pamper you more in a minute.” Ai gave her another tender kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

Haruka immediately missed his touch, but his warmth lingered on her skin, still reassuring. She focused on the heat pack on her stomach while she waited, it was already providing some comfort.

Ai came back after a while bringing a mug with a tea bag inside. “You should let it steep for at least three minutes.” He set it on the nightstand and crouched down so his gentle blue eyes were on the same level as hers. “How about a distraction? We could watch something on my computer.” He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She nodded and sat up, legs still curled up close to her body. Her boyfriend took his laptop out and climbed on the bed by her side, setting the computer on his lap. They agreed on watching a documentary about sea life like they did in their last date at Ai’s.

Not so long after they were all set, Ai grabbed the mug with tea and passed it to her. Haruka felt the inviting warmth of the ceramic in her hands and breathed in the floral fragrance before taking a sip of the beverage. That delicate, earthy, sweet taste was enough to relax her whole body. “It’s delicious.”

“Next time, I’m going to use fresh chamomile flowers.” Ai looped an arm around her shoulders. “Herbal tea is more flavorful when made from scratch. I’ve been planning on starting a small garden anyway.”

The tea didn’t last as long as she had wished after she savored it so heartily while watching the colorful jellyfish on the laptop’s screen. But that was fine, she let Ai place the mug back on the nightstand and snuggled up to him. She couldn’t remember the last time when everything felt that cozy… The warmth of the heat pack on her skin, of the tea inside, of Ai’s love and care.

Haruka couldn’t point out the moment when the cramps completely stopped or when she dozed off, but she could remember the feeling of soft lips on her forehead one more time very clearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mafu for proofreading!  
> I hesitated a lot about posting this because it's so self-indulgent, but I had to get it off my chest, I guess. Chamomile tea is my comfort drink when I'm on my period, yes.


End file.
